


the gang goes to a carnival (don't split the party)

by bisexualtelepath



Series: Irregularity: A D&D Group Chat AU [10]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, The Irregulars - Fandom
Genre: (((not today))), ((one day Orias and Laz will have healthy coping habits)), (jk it's barely there but at some point imma have to write it and I'm mad), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst? In my group chat au?, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Protective Siblings, The Gang Goes to a Carnival, it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualtelepath/pseuds/bisexualtelepath
Summary: Orias: I literally just turned around to lock the carOrias: Where did you all goPaelias: Bree and Althaea are buying tickets, Laz is getting cotton candy, Gareth saw some friends and went to say hi, and Kenna isPaelias: nevermindRanger Danger: She’s acquiring her own ticketsOrias: ...legally?Easy Bree-zy: sure





	the gang goes to a carnival (don't split the party)

[October 27, 2018 11:22 A.M.]

**Orias:** I literally just turned around to lock the car

**Orias:** Where did you all go

**Paelias:** Bree and Althaea are buying tickets, Laz is getting cotton candy, Gareth saw some friends and went to say hi, and Kenna is

**Paelias:** nevermind

**Medicine Boy:** Wow you learn fast

**Orias:** ?????

**Ranger Danger:** She’s acquiring her own tickets

**Orias:** ...legally?

**Easy Bree-zy:** sure

**Bongo Bastard:** THEY HAVE ALCOHOLIC SLUSHIES

**Bongo Bastard:** THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE

**Orias:** It’s… not even noon

**G0neR0gue:** Okay Im ready to roll

**Easy Bree-zy:** Laz if you drink those now you can’t go on rides

**Ranger Danger:** Huh

**Bongo Bastard:** D’:

**Ranger Danger:** Sounds like quitter talk

**Paelias:** Oh snap

**Easy Bree-zy:** you can sit next to him then

**Medicine Boy:** Well I’m gonna… go

**Medicine Boy:** @ me when you’re ready to leave

**Ranger Danger:** ???

**Medicine Boy** _ has muted the chat. _

**Easy Bree-zy:** three minutes in, one man down

**Orias:** Honestly that feels about right

**Ranger Danger:** He’ll be fine, right? He a grown ass man

**Paelias:** I mean, he’s with other friends

**G0neR0gue:** I saw him talking to Brigit, hes fine

**Orias:** Oh she’s nice!

**Paelias:** I have a question but I don’t wanna be rude?

**G0neR0gue:** Are you sure youre Althaea’s brother

**Ranger Danger:** You’re right but fuck you

**Easy Bree-zy:** no go ahead my sweet flower child

**Paelias:** Do you guys… have other friends? 

**Paelias:** Like, outside the six of you?

**Orias:** I mean

**Easy Bree-zy:** I do but like… not as good friends

**G0neR0gue:** Im only barely friends with these assholes

**Orias:** Are we friends?

**Ranger Danger:** Hurtful, Kenna

**Ranger Danger:** asdkfnjgbsfj

**Easy Bree-zy:** Orias.

**G0neR0gue:** Wait

**Easy Bree-zy:** imma need you to run that by me again.

**Orias:** Like, you guys are great! But friends, in my experience, is a strong word to throw around

**Orias:** I’m not explaining myself right

**Ranger Danger:** We… LIVE together

**Easy Bree-zy:** oh gods

**Easy Bree-zy;** we’ve failed our dad

**Paelias:** Wait hold on there are supposed to be six of you

**Ranger Danger:** WE DID OPERATION CUDDLES

**Orias:** What?

**Paelias:** Where’s Laz

**Easy Bree-zy:** OH FUCK 

**G0neR0gue:** ffs where the hells

**Easy Bree-zy: @Bongo Bastard**

**Ranger Danger:** 5 MINUTES, 2 DOWN

**Orias:** Oh god how many slushies can you consume in five minutes

**Easy Bree-zy:** ASDFJWKSFJSFASKNDJG

**Ranger Danger:** We need to split up and find him

**Orias:** NEVER SPLIT THE PARTY

**G0neR0gue:** What if I say please

**Paelias:** Can we make an announcement somewhere?

**Ranger Danger:** Laz is a junior and he couldn’t find the fucking temple quad

**Ranger Danger:** How is he gonna get anywhere we ask him to

**Orias: @Bongo Bastard** Where are you??

**Easy Bree-zy:** I think I have a plan

**Easy Bree-zy:** follow me

[11:34 A.M.]

**Orias:** Bree, I trust you implicitly but WHY ARE WE ON LINE FOR A RIDE

**Ranger Danger:** Because she’s a genius 

**Easy Bree-zy:** not just any ride— the Tallest ride

**Paelias:** Uh, guys?

**Easy Bree-zy:** we can see the whole carnival from up there and wheres waldo him!

**G0neR0gue:** He is p easy to spot, that brightly colored moron

**Orias:** Don’t be mean when he’s MIA

**G0neR0gue:** But otherwise… fine

**Orias:** You know the answer to that

**Ranger Danger:** Oh shit Paelias is afraid of heights

**Paelias:** Ok call me out I guess

**Althaea:** He and I will stay down here

**Orias:** By the Dragon please don’t wander off

**Easy Bree-zy:** okay we’re being seated

**Ranger Danger:** Have fun

**Paelias:** Good luck lookign for Laz

**G0neR0gue:** Dont die

**Orias:** Kenna where did you go

**Orias:** Kenna you were just here whERE DID YOU GO

**G0neRogue:** Lol

**Easy Bree-zy:** we in it now

[11:38 A.M.]

**Paelias:** THAEA TURN AROUND IS THAT LAZ

**Ranger Danger:** WHERE

**Ranger Danger:** AHAHA

**Ranger Danger:** LETS GO

**Paelias:** We aren’t! Supposed to leave!

**Ranger Danger:** He’s right there let’s GO

[11:45 A.M.]

**Easy Bree-zy:** Oaky hes by teh petting zoo

**Easy Bree-zy:** wheredid yall go

**Orias:** You guys, come on

**Ranger Danger:** We thought we saw him but it… wasn’t 

**Paelias:** My bad

**Ranger Danger:** It was a lady who won a silly Laz-esq hat from a carnival game

**Paelias:** She was very nice

**G0neR0gue:** cant wait to tell Laz he literally dresses like a clown

**Easy Bree-zy:** dad is carrying me on his back bc I am v dizzy and amlost faceplanted on the curb

**Easy Bree-zy:** so he can’t come to the phone right now

**Ranger Danger:** Oh big mood

**Easy Bree-zy:** we’re on our way to the petting zoo!

**Ranger Danger:** Copy

**Paelias:** Paste

**Ranger Danger:** We’re incoming

[11:51 A.M.]

**G0neR0gue:** Got em

**Easy Bree-zy:** OH THANKGOD

**G0neR0gue:** Hes drunkenly petting an owlbear, but i’ve got him

**Paelias:** THEY HAVE OWLBEARS??!?

**Orias:** Is he, as he himself once eloquently put it, “too turnt to function”?

**Ranger Danger:** Good job Kenna!

**G0neR0gue:** One, probs, and thanks

**Easy Bree-zy:** oh we seeDKASSFN

**Easy Bree-zy:** OH GOD LOOK AT THAT HANDSOME MAN

**Orias:** She means the owlbear

**Ranger Danger:** Is Paelias also there because he ran off to see it and I’m chasing him

**Orias:** Oh yeah, he’s there

**Ranger Danger:** Lit, omw

**G0neR0gue:** Well Im gonna go kill it at carnival games

**Orias:** Yeah, okay. 

**Ranger Danger:** Wow okay that really is an owl and a bear huh

**Easy Bree-zy:** this is the best day of my life

**Easy Bree-zy:** also Laz doesn’t know where his phone is can someone do the find my iphone thing

**Ranger Danger:** Gimme a sec

**Orias:** Wait.

**Orias:** Why didn’t we do that half an hour ago?

**Easy Bree-zy:** … it didn’t… occur to me?

**G0neR0gue:** She wanted to go on the ride

**Orias:** … 

**Easy Bree-zy:** I CAN MULTITASK

**Paelias:** It’s so SOFT

**Easy Bree-zy:** Orias come pet the owlbear you’ll feel better I promise

**Orias:** ...Sure

**Ranger Danger:** It’s… in his back pocket

**Orias:** Can I sober him up now? Please?

**Easy Bree-zy:** oh yeah for sure

**Ranger Danger:** ye

**Paelias:** soft and pretty

**Ranger Danger:**  Thank gods for lay on hands tbh

**Easy Bree-zy:** okay this was fun more rides now please

**Bongo Bastard:** If I were not petting. The most beautiful creature  in the world

**Bongo Bastard:** I would be so mad rn

**Ranger Danger:** We need to get, like, child leashes

**Easy Bree-zy:** at some point we all need to have a serious discussion about serious shit

**Easy Bree-zy:** but today we ride rollercoasters

**Orias:** How many slushies did you have? 

**Bongo Bastard:** If I tell you you’ll be mad at me

**Ranger Danger:** Not mad, just disappointed

**Orias:** I can multitask

**Easy Bree-zy:** you know what will make us all feel better?

**Easy Bree-zy:** SICK ASS RIDES LET’S GO LESBIANS

**Bongo Bastard:** !!! I LOVE!!! RIDES!!!!!

**Ranger Danger:** Paelias, you coming?

**Paelias:** Would you all help me steal an owlbear

**Bongo Bastard:** YES

**Ranger Danger:** Oh god please don;t ask

**Orias:** No??? For the love of the gods?????

[4:19 P.M.]

**Medicine Boy:** Wow this chat is a mess

**Medicine Boy:** You guys ready to go? 

**Easy Bree-zy:** we’re on line for one more ride and then we’re heading out!

**G0neR0gue:** Im by the car

**G0neR0gue:** Also I won a stuffed badger that Im 99% sure is bigger than Bree

**Bongo Bastard:** That is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard

**Orias:** Meet us at the car in 10?

**Medicine Boy:** Sounds good

**Paelias:** You guys are really really nice!

**Paelias:** Thanks for letting me hang out with you and stuff

**Easy Bree-zy:** you’re??? Althaea’s brother? you’re part of the family

**Ranger Danger:** fuck yeah he is

**Bongo Bastard:** I would die for you

**Paelias:** Okay wow

**Bongo Bastard:** You’re our friend now that’s how it works

**Easy Bree-zy:** ^^^^

**G0neR0gue:** Weve known him two days

**Bongo Bastard:** And if anything happened to him I would kill everyone in this party and then myself

**Orias:** Please tell me that's a reference 

**Easy Bree-zy:** ((it is))

**Medicine Boy:** This is why I have other friends

**Bongo Bastard:** We love you too Gareth! There’s plenty to go around!!

**Easy Bree-zy:** yes yes we all love each other time for the ZIPPER

**Bongo Bastard:** AND THEN SLUSHIES

**Orias:** NO

**Easy Bree-zy:** we’ll see

**Ranger Danger:** I could use a drink tbh

**G0neR0gue:** mood

**Bongo Bastard:** Mood

**Orias:** N O


End file.
